Path
by sophtiger
Summary: StarClan gathered in the clearing. "There is a prophecy that must be told to the medicine cats of StormClan and PantherClan," meowed Stormstar. Pantherstar nodded in aggreement and started to speak. "The small streams will crack the path of the rowan tree's shadow, and even the quick cats shall die. Only one can save the clans. " Pantherstar sighed. "We can't help them this time."


PATH

Streamkit, Shadowkit, Rowankit, and Swiftkit were playing with a moss ball when a loud yowl split the air. They all quickly rushed into the nursery, dropping the moss ball on the ground. Surgestrike, the medicine cat, was already inside, comforting a queen and giving her a stick to bite down on. Streamkit stared in amazement as a kit slid out. He groaned in disgust, the other kits joining in. Surgestrike sighed in annoyance and herded the kits out with her long white tail. Streamkit rolled out of the nursery and was stopped by a little soft gray paw.

"Hi Streamkit," mewed the gray cat. Streamkit scrambled to his paws and glanced around to see who the cat was. "Hi Smallkit," he meowed in reply, noticing the gray she-kit. He glanced over his shoulder to see most of the clan anxiously waiting nearby the nursery. Streamkit looked back at Smallkit and his voice dropped down to a whisper.

"This is our chance! We can gather the other kits and sneak out of camp to have an adventure!" Smallkit nervously stared at the ground. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she mumbled.

"Sure it is!" Streamkit mewed in response, puffing out his chest. Smallkit nodded slowly. "Okay," she murmured. Streamkit quickly turned and padded towards Swiftkit and Shadowkit to convince them to come also. After he had gotten all of the kits to come, Streamkit led them out of camp, careful to avoid any warriors.

Rowankit sat down and glared at Streamkit. "My paws hurt," he complained. Smallkit smacked his ear with her tail, and they continued on. After a while, they reached a strange smelling scent. "Maybe we should go back..." Shadowkit mewed nervously. "It's fine," Streamkit assured him, and they kept padding along.

"Guys," Swiftkit meowed, stopping in his tracks. "I just saw a cat," he declared. Streamkit, Smallkit, Swiftkit and Rowankit all glanced around while Shadowkit sat on the ground. "Lets just keep going," mewed Smallkit. "Yeah," Streamkit agreed, nodding.

Soon, they came to a huge cave opening. Streamkit slipped inside, the other kits following. "This is weird," Streamkit declared. "It doesn't smell like our clan's scent." They slowly walked forwards, wondering what was in the big cave. Oddly, there were tunnels in the cave leading in different directions. "This is the biggest cave I've ever seen!" Shadowkit exclaimed. All of the kits ran into different tunnels when they heard the loud, scary echo of Shadowkit's words.

Patchstar licked his chest fur calmly while the rest of his clan, PantherClan, ate prey from the fresh-kill pile. StormClan had attacked recently, stealing some territory. A memory flashed inside Patchstar's mind of his mate, Cloudfur.

Cloudfur ran towards him, screeching with terror. Crackstar ran after her in hot pursuit, the obvious gleam of his claws shining in the sunlight. "No!" Patchstar shouted, but it was too late. Cloudfur was on the ground, blood trickling down from a deep wound in her throat.

Patchstar shook his pelt, trying to get the thought out of his head. Suddenly, a light gray bundle of fur tumbled out of one of the cave tunnels to land in the Cave Spot, which was where the clans camp was located, in a gigantic cave clearing underground.

Patchstar stared in amazement at the round furry object. There were rarely visitors, it might be an ambush. He quickly called for his deputy, Turtlestrike. "Can you see what that thing is?" Patchstar inquired, still gazing at the bunch of fur on the ground. He jumped in the air when he saw that it could move. "Hurry, Turtlestrike, it could be a StormClan cat." Soon, the clan was buzzing around the furry bundle, urging it to reveal who it was.

The gray thing uncurled, and Patchstar gasped in wonder. A kit? He didn't even think that kits could GET down here! He quickly padded towards the kit, pushing through the clan. "What's your name?" Patchstar asked sternly, gazing at the gray kit. "Smallkit," she whispered shyly, shivering in fear.

"What clan are you in?" He questioned her. Smallkit looked up at him and blinked. "StormClan."

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter one of "Path". Please review. Anything would be helpful; cat names, story ideas/plans, suggestions, names good fanfiction stories you're reading or writing, EVEN requests for more chapters of Path, and also random stuff you want to tell/ask me. Thank you all lots. **-sophtiger the awesome dragoof**


End file.
